


When cactus blooms || Когда цветут кактусы

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Поливать два раза в месяц, беречь от солнца. И почаще подкармливать.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	When cactus blooms || Когда цветут кактусы

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для сокомандника)

[ ](https://imgur.com/qZGV1rm.png)


End file.
